Reporting For Duty
by MavFan
Summary: Naomi Wildman and Icheb serve together on the USS Lindbergh. Epilogue is now up & this story is complete at least this portion of it.
1. Chapter 1

Naomi Wildman stood between her parents, Samantha Wildman and Greskrendtregk, for the obligatory parent picture every graduate of Starfleet Academy posed for on Graduation Day. Although Naomi didn't meet her father until she was 5 years old, which due to her Ktarian genes meant she was more mature than human 5 year olds, she loved him as if she knew him since the day she was born. Naomi knew she would be leaving for her first Starfleet posting in three days, and she wanted to spend as much time with her parents during those three days as she could. Because she spent her early years on the starship Voyager in the Delta Quadrant, she was acutely aware of the dangers a starship posting entailed, however Naomi never wavered in her desire to become a Starfleet officer. The next three days were spent with her parents just relaxing in San Francisco.

When it was time to report for duty, she said her goodbyes to her parents, having already said her goodbyes to her friends at the Academy. She was shipping out on the USS Lindbergh as a stellar cartographer. She was apprehensive about meeting the First Officer more so than meeting the Captain. The captain would only expect her best effort in carrying out her duties, but the First Officer would expect perfection from her. In the transporter room she was surprised to see the Captain herself waiting there to greet her.

Naomi stood at attention, "Ensign Naomi Wildman reporting for duty Captain."

"Welcome to the Lindbergh Ensign Wildman, I happened to be in the area when I was notified you were transporting up and thought I would pop in and greet you."

"Permission to come aboard, sir?"

"Granted. I look forward to working with you Ensign. If you would proceed to the conference room, my First Officer will be taking you around the ship for your introductions and orientation."

"Thank you, sir."

As she approached the conference room, Naomi was becoming more nervous than she had expected to be. Before she entered the room she looked herself over in the reflective panel in the bulkhead outside the conference room. It had been years since she had seen him, and didn't know if she should follow strict protocol or a more relaxed greeting, but protocol was the safest course of action. As she was ordered to enter the room, she said in her best Starfleet tone, "Ensign Wildman reporting for orientation sir."

"Well Ensign Wildman, I am pleased to welcome you to what is, in my opinion, the finest ship in the fleet, with the finest crew. Your first duty shift isn't until tomorrow, and I thought perhaps we could discuss your duties and get you acquainted with the ship and some of the key crew members while taking a tour of the Lindbergh. Your luggage arrived safely earlier and has been delivered to your quarters. Shall we begin that tour now?"

"Yes, sir, I would enjoy a tour, but is it usual for the first officer to do all this?"

"No, it is a bit unusual, but I insisted. I haven't seen you in years, and would like the opportunity to catch up a bit while we wander the corridors."

"Icheb…sir, do I have you to thank for my getting assigned to the Lindbergh?"

"I must say when your name showed up on the candidate list, I told the Captain I was familiar with you and told her I thought you would make a fine addition to the crew. If you make a liar of me, I promise you I will take your favorite Kadis-Kot board and hide it where will never be seen again.'


	2. Chapter 2

"It doesn't seem appropriate for the First Officer to threaten a newly assigned junior officer with theft of a game board, sir."

"Let's begin our tour of the ship."

As they entered the corridor, they walked side by side, just as they had done so many times as children on Voyager. Icheb was glad to have Naomi on the Lindbergh with him since they had been important parts of each other's lives while growing up. Their orientation tour took them longer than it should have because they continually stopped to reminisce about Voyager. Though it had been years since they had seen each other, they immediately fell into the easy companionship of two people who were very close. At one point while they were discussing Neelix they were both smiling and trying their best not to laugh out loud, a passing crew member was scrutinizing the first officer quite closely. When Naomi asked if it was her imagination the crewmember was staring at Icheb, he confirmed they most likely were the object of some curiosity, but also had an explanation for Naomi. "I have a reputation on this ship for being humorless, and the crew isn't accustomed to seeing me in a jocular mood."

"Wonderful." Naomi's tone made it clear that she meant just the opposite. "You know how fast gossip travels on a starship. I bet before we get to the turbolift at the end of this corridor, the captain will be hearing about the new Ensign who has the First Officer laughing in the halls."

"I was not laughing."

"Does it matter? I am sure the gossip has already started." Naomi realized chastising Icheb in a public corridor was not going to help the gossip any either. In fact chastising the First Officer in public would probably have the effect of intensifying the gossip. She was afraid that before her first duty shift she would be known as the cheeky new Ensign who not only made the First Officer laugh, but felt free to yell at him in public. This was not how Naomi wanted to start her first posting. Icheb's next question woke Naomi out of her reverie.

"Naomi, Ensign Wildman, would you like to join me for dinner in the mess hall? Don't panic, it is my custom to have dinner with some of my fellow officers, and they would all enjoy a chance to get to know you better."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Again, CBS Paramount owns all rights to Voyager and the characters which inhabited it. I am just playing on their playground.

As Naomi and Icheb entered the Lindbergh's Mess Hall she was beginning to wonder if she should have refused Icheb's offer to join him for dinner. Perhaps she was being paranoid, but it seemed all eyes were on them as they made their way to the replicators. Naomi mentally chided herself for worrying needlessly. They were just having a meal in the company of fellow officers, it truly was nothing to worry about.

Icheb ordered Pleeka Rind Casserole from the replicator, and Naomi's jaw dropped. "Did you just order Pleeka Rind Casserole, or am I having auditory hallucinations?"

"It took me months to get it right, but I have been able to approximate several of Neelix' recipes. You will also find Leola Root Stew, and Chadre Kab in the replicator's throughout the Lindbergh."

"Computer one large bowl of Leola Root Stew, please." As Naomi brought the bowl close to her nose to breath in the aroma of her dinner, she couldn't help but enjoy the nostalgic feeling the stew brought to mind. She closed her eyes and was once again in Voyager's Mess Hall. "Icheb, this smells wonderful. Just like home." When she opened her eyes Icheb was looking at her as if they were the only two people in the Universe, and they seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they had become the center of attention. The spectators could plainly see that this new Ensign was something special in the First Officer's eyes. The look between the two seemed to reinforce the rumors flying around the ship that the First Officer was a different person in the presence of Ensign Wildman. When the two turned away from the replicators and headed for their table, the Mess Hall was once again abuzz with conversation and people were acting as if nothing was amiss.

As they joined the others at the table, Naomi was gratified to realize she had met two of the three earlier in the day. She greeted the Science Officer, a young Vulcan woman named T'Phir and the Chief Engineer, a cheerful Bolian man named Threm by name. The small human male who Icheb introduced to her as Doctor Franklin was the Chief Medical Officer. Naomi still clung to her long held belief that flesh and blood doctors were somehow not as competent as the Doctor on Voyager. The CMO immediately addressed Naomi. "Ensign Wildman, I have been fascinated with Voyager since those of us in the Alpha quadrant learned of it's plight in the Delta Quadrant. Most especially, I have been curious about what effect the loss of the ship, then the revelation of it's survival, but unfortunate distance had on the family members left behind. Unfortunately, since Icheb had no family here in the Alpha Quadrant, he was absolutely no help in satisfying my curiosity."

Icheb rolled his eyes and said to Naomi, "Perhaps I should have warned you of our Doctor's obsession with Voyager. But since I assumed he wouldn't pounce on you immediately," this accompanied by a stern look directed at the doctor, "I thought I would have at least some time to prepare you before his inquisition began."

"I make no apologies, Icheb, you know I have been waiting with bated breath since learning of Ensign Wildman's assignment to our ship. I notice, Ensign Wildman, you seem to share Icheb's affinity for bizarre cuisine. Is that another symptom of what I like to call the Voyager Syndrome?"

"Umm, well…"

The chief engineer attempted to save Naomi, "For crying out loud Doc, can't you let the woman finish at least two bites of her dinner before interrogating her?"

The doctor looked only slightly chastised by the engineer's attempt to deflect some of his attention from the new arrival. "Well, yes, if you insist."

Icheb settled the matter, "I insist, and that's an order."

Icheb didn't notice, but Naomi couldn't miss the bemused expressions on the Chief Engineer's and CMO's faces. She even thought she saw T'Phir raise an eyebrow. Naomi was convinced the rumors had already started and that everyone at the table had heard them.


	4. Chapter 4

Obligatory disclaimer: Voyager and characters are owned by CBS Paramount.

Author's Note: This chapter begins a slight Deep Space Nine Crossover.

* * *

As the group finished their meal amid talk of ship's business, it occurred to Naomi (somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind), it might not be the most correct protocol for a newly assigned Ensign to be eating dinner in public with four of the most senior officers on the Lindbergh. However, the lessons of early childhood are oftentimes the most difficult to dispel. On Voyager the usual restrictions between officers were more relaxed. The senior officers fraternized with the lowliest crewman, not to mention Voyagers "add-ons" who had no rank, like Icheb, Neelix, and Naomi herself. She feared Doctor Franklin would soon renew his inquisition of her, and she was correct. Very shortly after the thought crossed her mind, the CMO appealed to the Chief Engineer in a very jovial manner, "Threm, she has now finished her entire meal, may I please resume my interrogation?" 

Hoping this would delay the inevitable, Naomi addressed the CMO, "Doctor, I would enjoy telling you my favorite story of my Dad's, the story about the day he learned of Voyager's survival, but perhaps it could wait until a later date, so as not to bore the others."

T'Phir surprised Naomi by answering her, "Ensign, I think we would all like to hear your story. While we don't all share Todd's" nodding toward Doctor Franklin, "rabid fanaticism, the plight of Voyager is one of the most intriguing events of our time."

"If you are all sure you want to hear it…"

The response was nods of assent all around.

"Well, my father, Greskrendtregk, was stationed on Deep Space Nine at the time."

Threm chuckled, "It really is a small universe isn't it? Did you know the Captain was once stationed on DS9?"

"No sir, I didn't." She began to fear this would take all night if she was constantly interrupted. Although not exactly hesitant to tell the story, she was just a bit tired from all the emotion of the day. Reporting for her first posting, her reunion with Icheb, her growing concern about the ship's gossip, and most importantly, her realization she and Icheb might be more than just childhood friends. She was acutely aware the closeness between them seemed more than strictly professional or companionable. She wanted to go to her quarters and think the events of the day over. However, she realized running out immediately after dinner might convey the wrong impression, it might signify she was too uncomfortable around Icheb to stay in his proximity for an extended period.

Once Naomi resigned herself to her role as storyteller, she was reminded how much this particular tale meant to her and settled in to regale her new shipmates with one of her family's most treasured stories. "Like I said, he was on Deep Space Nine. Keep in mind when my Mom shipped out on Voyager, she didn't know she was pregnant. My parents had been trying to conceive a child and were prepared for the extended timeline and other complications involved in cross species procreation. As far as they knew, their efforts had been unsuccessful. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is as much as I will _ever_ reveal about my parent's reproductive history.

"Voyager had been officially declared lost over a year prior to the morning in question. Dad was in a rather deep state of depression because he was trying to resign himself to the loss of my mother, but was having a difficult time doing so.

"The day before had been my mother's birthday and Dad had resolved to do something definite and symbolic about getting past his pain. He felt putting away the holoimage of their wedding day would be the best way to accomplish this. He had previously taken several images of Mom off display in his quarters, but to him storing their wedding image was the last step in admitting to himself she really was lost forever and he would have to move along with his life without her.

"The way he tells it, he was late waking because he got to sleep late due to the sadness of the previous evening's ceremony. I have always thought he might have been somewhat hung over. My theory is he accompanied the ceremony of putting away the holoimage with copious amounts of Ktarian Ale. Regardless, he was running late that particular morning. After dressing, and before leaving his quarters, he noticed the message light was blinking on his computer but he ignored it so he might make his shift briefing in time.

"Upon entering the ward room, he was very surprised to see the room decked out in party regalia. Not to mention, all his colleagues were laughing and smiling and the briefing seemed to have been replaced with a celebration. There was a huge banner across the far wall which said, "Congratulations on your new baby, Dad." In the middle of the table were a bowl of punch and some party snacks completing the celebratory atmosphere.

"My dad walked up to one of his coworkers and asked, 'Is Vilix'pran budding again? Why are we having a party rather than a briefing?'

"The reaction to which was his coworker laughing, 'You are a funny guy Greskrendtregk. You know darn well this party is for you.'

"As you can imagine, my father was dumbstruck. His immediate reaction was a fit of anger, the likes of which, so he says, he has never before or since experienced. He railed at the room in general, 'What in the name of the cosmos are you beings doing? The sign says Dad, how can I be a father? You all know perfectly well I am a widower. How can you be so cruel? I lost my wife, I lost any chance I will have of raising a family with the woman I love, and you mock my pain with this ridiculous display? Why? What can you possibly hope to achieve?'

"When he paused for breath one of his friends came to him and put his arms on my dad's shoulders. 'You don't know do you? You really haven't heard. We all assumed that you had been notified immediately by Starfleet. How could they not notify you when the news is on all the COMM channels?'

"Well, now my father was really confused. 'What is going on here? Would someone please tell me what is happening?'

"The room fell silent at this point, and he was guided to the table and a chair was pushed underneath him before anyone would answer his questions. The rest of the group got seated around the table and his boss; who, according to Dad, had a huge silly grin on her face asked him, "Greskrendtregk, didn't you get any messages from Starfleet?'

"My dad who had no idea what was going on told his boss, 'My message light was blinking this morning, but I ignored it because I was running late. Last night I had a little private ceremony to formally say goodbye to Samantha…' He left the sentence unfinished because his commander was literally squirming in her chair. "What, what is going on?'"

"In my mind this is the point at which my conviction about my father being hung over is most strongly supported. All the clues were there, and my father really isn't this dimwitted.

"As he looked around the table he realized his commander wasn't the only who was having trouble sitting still. His commander couldn't keep it to herself any longer, 'Starfleet heard from Voyager! They're alive!'"


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi paused in her story and realized the group of listeners had grown. Because she had been so engrossed in her story, she hadn't noticed it as it was happening. People had come over to hear her tale. As she looked around it became apparent that all the people in the mess hall were grouped around the table with her.

She wanted a glass of papalla juice and began to push her chair back to go get her beverage. As soon as her chair started moving three or four people objected but the doctor was the loudest, "You can't stop there! That would be too cruel."

Realizing people thought she was getting up to leave the mess hall, she clarified her intention, "I was just going to get a glass of papalla juice. I'm parched with all this talking."

Icheb immediately rose from his chair, "Stay seated Naomi Wildman, I will get your juice."

This brought a smile to her face. It had been some time since anyone had addressed her as Naomi Wildman; as if her name were one word. She misinterpreted the looks on the faces around her. Naomi thought they were confused because she was amused, she didn't understand they were confused about Icheb's actions.

She tried to explain, "For some reason which I never fully understood, on Voyager most of the crew addressed me as Naomi Wildman, and very rarely did anyone call me just Naomi. This tendency was most pronounced in the former Borg. So, where was I? Oh yes, Dad's commander had just told him that Starfleet had heard from Voyager."

By this time Icheb was back with her juice. While thanking Icheb, Naomi, who was perhaps overly concerned with the possibility of rumors, didn't notice the looks exchanged between the others in the mess hall. She had no idea how out of the ordinary it was for Icheb to do something like get a beverage for a fellow officer. It wasn't as if Icheb was rude, he just didn't make it a habit to wait on his fellow officers. His sense of decorum and propriety ruled his behavior, and as such felt it was important to keep some distance between himself and those under his command. Since he was the First Officer, those under his command included everyone on the ship but the Captain. However he and Naomi had easily fallen into the habits they formed on Voyager when they were younger. They spent so much time together, especially after Rebi, Azan and Mezoti left the ship, they just automatically observed the little niceties toward each other without giving it a second thought. So she didn't think anything was unusual about Icheb getting her juice. She took a moment to drink some of the juice before continuing.

She did so oblivious of her shipmate's renewed interest in the relationship between the First Officer and Ensign Wildman. "Dad said it took a few moments for the import of her statement to sink in. Further proof, in my opinion, that his mental processes might have been slightly impaired that morning. When his mind finally caught up with the rest of the room, he says he was so elated he almost fainted. I'm not sure if I believe this or if it is one of his attempts to make the story more dramatic."

"If I may, Ensign," the sound of the Captain's voice startled Naomi. Because the Captain was not in her direct line of sight, Naomi hadn't realized she was one of the group gathered around to listen.

"I might be able to provide some further details to your story."

At Naomi's puzzled look, the Captain asked, "Were you not aware that I know your father?"

"No sir, I wasn't."

"Well, we were posted on Deep Space Nine together. On the morning being discussed, my previous host Jadzia was, in fact, the head of your father's department. I, rather she, was the one who gave your father the news. And if I may say so, Jadzia would take umbrage at the notion of her squirming in her seat. However, I can confirm that Greskrendtregk almost fainted at this point. He had to put his head in his hands on the table until he could recover from the shock. Also, I would like to say that during his earlier fit of rage, his cranial ridges became the most violent shade of fluorescent purple I have ever seen on any living being."

Naomi was stunned to learn that not only was she telling this story when one of the participants was right there among her listeners, but she was learning an aspect of the story she had never heard before. Had her father's cranial ridges really turned purple? "Dad never told me that." Naomi's tone of voice made it clear the omission of this fact was highly significant.

"Well, Ensign, I'm not sure if any of us ever told him about his ridges turning colors."

At this point the doctor turned his inquisitive nature on the Captain. "Ezri, how long did the incident last, I mean how long were his ridges purple?"

"I'm not sure Todd, why do you ask?"

"Well, since I have never witnessed a Ktarian in full purple mode and you have, _and_ since I am a medical professional not to mention extremely nosy, I have questions. I'm not sure if you all are aware" this was addressed at the group in general, "but that particular reaction is only accompanied by extreme emotional stress. It's so rare, even few K'tarians have seen it. It is easy to believe he went from purple to feeling faint. Going purple, as I like to call it, is very taxing on a Ktarian's system. Even more so than, say, a human's reaction after an exaggerated adrenaline surge"

While this exchange was going on between the Captain and the CMO, Naomi became aware that Icheb had put his hand over hers. She looked up at him and realized he was trying to comfort her. He somehow understood this latest development had surprised her. He also knew she could use just a little extra encouragement, and in response she squeezed his hand to let him know she understood and appreciated his gesture. At the same instant, they both realized the focus of the group was back on them. At the sight of T'Phir's raised eyebrow, he withdrew his hand rather hastily from Naomi's.

"Captain, since you were there, would you like to continue the story?"

"No, Ensign, it's your story to tell. However, I reserve the right to interject comments when I feel it necessary," the Captain added with a mischievous smile.

"Of course, Captain. Anyway, after the truth of Voyager's survival _finally_ got through to him, he realized there was an even more significant aspect to the situation. He suddenly stared at the banner on the wall. 'I'm a father? Am I really a father? Do I have a son or a daughter?' Apparently everyone in the room wanted to impart this information to him. According to him, they all started talking at once." Naomi looked over to the Captain and noticed she was nodding her head confirming the point. "Dad finally got them all quite and asked his commander, Captain Dax's previous host, to start at the beginning. She told him about how the crew of Voyager had sent the Doctor via a network of relays to the Alpha Quadrant. How he spoke directly to Starfleet Command. He told them about how Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. How the two crews, Maquis and Starfleet, merged and became one crew. He reported all the highlights of their mission to date, the species they had encountered, discoveries they made, basically everything which had happened to the Voyager. So of course, in his reports he related the status of the crew, including the addition of Neelix, Seven of Nine and the first child born on Voyager almost two years prior, me. Dad's main question then, was if an image of me had been included in the Doctor's report. Unfortunately there had been neither time nor space to include those kinds of things. And for all they knew, this communication was all they would receive from Voyager until it finally got in range of the Alpha Quadrant."

"Dad says the rest of the day is a blur. He remembers that almost everyone on Deep Space Nine sought him out throughout the rest of the day to congratulate him. Starfleet informed him they were going to attempt to transmit a data stream back to Voyager using the same network of arrays. If he wanted to send something, he needed to get it ready and sent to Starfleet soon. His off time for those first few days was spent composing a letter to Mom and me. After he finished his letter and sent it to Starfleet, the reality of the situation started to creep up on him. The joy he felt in those first days began to ebb. Although he was thrilled Mom and I were alive and well, he gradually came to realize he may never see us."

"Two years later when the first successful two way communication was achieved, Voyager had enough time to transmit the ship's logs, reports and navigational data. This of course included images of all the members of Voyager. When Dad gained access to this data he put a holo-image of Mom and me on display right next to the image of their wedding day. Which he put back up the day he learned about Voyager."


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi was exhausted. If she didn't leave the mess hall soon, the risk of falling asleep in front of a large portion of the Lindbergh's crew was great. "I really must be off to bed. Big day tomorrow, first duty shift, don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

As she suspected, the Doctor wasn't happy. "Ensign Wildman, you just skipped ahead two years. I require further details."

"Doctor, let the woman go to her quarters and get some rest. You can interrogate her at length some other time. However, I would like to hear more of how Ensign Wildman's father coped during the three years between Voyager's first contact with the Alpha Quadrant and her triumphant return. Not to mention how their first meeting went." The Chief Engineer wasn't the only one who seemed to want further details, several heads were nodding agreement.

"Could I perhaps save the rest of the tale for later? I really would like to be well rested for my first duty shift."

The doctor was ready with a suggestion, "How about we reconvene right back here at dinnertime tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me, if you really want to hear more."

"Well, Ensign," the Captain addressed Naomi, "it seems as if you've reported for duty as both a Stellar Cartographer and official ship storyteller. See you tomorrow." She couldn't be sure but she thought the Captain may have winked at her.

Naomi got up from her chair and said her goodbyes to the people who had been gathered around her. She was looking forward to some time to herself while on the way to her quarters. When she had gone to them during the orientation tour earlier, her bunkmate had been on a duty shift, so Naomi had yet to meet her. All she knew about her was she's human. Her hopes were high, based on the condition of their quarters; this bunkmate seemed far tidier than her academy bunkmate had been.

As she entered her quarters, a petite brunette was sitting in a chair in the corner studying a PADD which she abandoned at the sight of Naomi. "Ah, the prodigal Ensign returns. I'm Mary Melody, I know my parents should be ashamed of themselves, it's a stupid name, but it's the only one I have. I'm low man on the totem pole in Engineering. You'll find the Lindbergh is one of the best ships in the fleet with _the_ best crew. You can keep your Galaxy Class behemoths. Mid size science vessels are where all the action is. Have you been orienting all this time Naomi, may I call you Naomi?"

It took Naomi a second to realize that a response was expected. Mary had addressed her at warp speed, and she had just caught up. "Of course, may I call you Mary?"

"Please do. Let's see, I've told you my name, my department, my opinion of our ship; that seems to cover the basics. So, what's this I hear about you and our dour First Officer?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: CBS Paramount owns Voyager, Deep Space Nine and all their characters. The content and original characters in these chapters are mine.

Author's Note: Anyone who has seen the movie Johnny Stecchino will recognize one of Mary's exclamations. Thanks to all the readers who have shown interest in this story & ENJOY!

* * *

Naomi flopped into the chair next to Mary. "I was afraid of this. What have you heard, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, as long as this is a two way deal."

"Fair enough," Naomi decided maybe this could work to her advantage. Having the chance to correct some of the rumors via her roommate might not be a bad idea, "you tell me what you've heard and I will try and either confirm or deny. I assume you will be reporting this to others?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I will. I have become very popular today. Everyone wants to hear the whole story. Taking things from the top, first rumor, you and Commander Icheb were giggling in the corridors. True or False?"

"False, we weren't giggling. I don't think Ich…Commander Icheb has ever giggled. Mostly we were discussing the past in a jovial manner."

"I see, jovial discussion in a public place. Check. Next, you were yelling at Commander Icheb in the corridors. True or False?"

"Ummm, I wouldn't call it yelling per se. You see…"

Mary jumped in before Naomi could finish, "Big mistake, you should have made sure the corridor was utterly empty before chastising a superior officer in public. What were you yelling at him about?"

"Believe it or not, I was afraid rumors might be starting because he told me the crew wasn't accustomed to seeing him in a jovial mood. Obviously I was right."

"Now, Naomi, back to feeling free to yell at Commander Icheb. Have you always displayed this lack of respect for authority, or is it just aimed at our second in command?"

Trying to brace herself against this relentless torrent of questions, Naomi thought perhaps she could eliminate the need for some of the questions if she explained their history. "You have to understand, Icheb and I are really more like family than friends. Back on Voyager, everyone in the crew felt like we were all a big family. I realize most crews say that, but on Voyager, it was really intensified due to our situation. Icheb and I were the two youngest members of the family, so naturally we spent a great deal of time together."

"That's certainly understandable." When Mary paused Naomi thought maybe she had stemmed the tide with her brief explanation. Mary's next question knocked that idea right out of Naomi's head. "When you say family, what would be the closest example of your relationship; siblings, cousins, uncle/niece, distant cousins," she paused before finishing her list of examples, but did so with an undeniable smirk, "spouses?"

"Siblings?"

"You don't sound very positive. Personally, my brother never holds my hand in public."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Hand holding. It doesn't sound very sibling like, more romantic like. You were holding hands in the mess hall, weren't you? That's what my sources say."

Naomi was mortified. "What else do your sources say? I knew gossip on a starship travels at warp speed, but this is ridiculous. I just left the mess hall, and you have already heard about a very brief incident which wasn't technically hand holding. Icheb was just trying to support and encourage me when I was startled."

"Santa Cleopatra! You mean it's true? Commander Sour-Puss was holding your hand? I really thought they made that one up. Okay, I have to know. Did Commander Icheb really wait on you? I mean get up and get a beverage for you?"

"Is that unusual?"

"IS THAT UNUSUAL?! Commander Stuffed-Shirt doesn't do that sort of thing. EVER."

"How many nicknames do you have for Icheb?"

"In the vicinity of a gazillion. He makes it too easy. I have never seen a more serious individual in my life. Nobody on board has. He's an excellent officer and scientist, but he seriously needs to loosen up. There has been a popular theory among those on the lower decks that his demeanor is just a byproduct of his Borg history. However, his complete and radical change when he is with you has shattered that particular theory. As you can see, you, Ensign Naomi Wildman, are news. You can't just show up on board, completely transform Commander Stick-in-the-Mud then avoid gossip. It's just not a reasonable expectation."

As Naomi put her head in her hands she realized the situation was far worse than she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount owns Voyager and it's characters. Original characters and story are mine.

* * *

As Icheb was going over the duty roster in his quarters, he realized he was humming, and had been for some time. While trying to solve the puzzle of his sudden compulsion to hum, his door chime sounded. "Enter."

Dr. Franklin entered the room, walked over to the desk at which Icheb was sitting, sat opposite him then looked at the Lindbergh's First Officer and asked simply, "Well?"

"I'm quite well, thank you Doctor."

The doctor's disbelief was palpable. "You're an extremely bright man. Perhaps one of the smartest individuals I have ever met, but sometimes you can be a complete idiot."

"Doctor, what _are_ you talking about?"

"You're in love with her."

"I'm in love with her?" Then the import of the doctor's visit hit him. As did the truth in the doctor's simple statement, "I'm in love with her. I _am_ in love with her."

"Finally, he catches up with the rest of the ship."

"What do you mean 'the rest of the ship.'?"

"There are 225 beings on this vessel, and I think you are the last one to realize the impact Ensign Naomi Wildman is having on you."

"By impact, what do you mean, exactly?"

"I mean, nothing less than the complete and total change in personality you've had today."

"She warned me about this."

"Did she perhaps warn you about this in a corridor earlier today? Because if she did, it explains one of the rumors I've heard." He could tell by the confused look on Icheb's face, he would have to explain further, something he was beginning to think he would have to do a great deal of this evening. "It came to my attention that while you two were walking the ship earlier, Ensign Wildman seemed to be…umm…well, giving you a lecture. Not only that, but you seemed to be accepting the lecture as completely normal."

"I guess I can see how one might think that. You have to realize Doctor, Naomi Wildman and I are really more like family than friends or colleagues."

"That's understandable, but if family members are posted together, there is very little chance of them becoming romantically involved. Unless they are married, but then the romance is just normal, so therefore completely expected, so that wasn't really the best example. I digress. Did you really _not_ realize your feelings for this Ensign before you recommended her to the Captain?"

"I don't think I realized until you mentioned it. Am I really completely different when she is around?"

"Yes, let me give you an example: Do you happen to know how many times you've retrieved my beverage for me?"

"How many times have I…what?"

"Zero, never, not once. No beverage carrying, no food service, nothing, and I am one of your closest friends on this ship."

"She was thirsty, I just went to get her papalla juice for her. It's no big deal, really."

"You may think it's no big deal, and she obviously thought it was totally normal, but considering it was something nobody on this ship has ever seen you do, I took an informal poll on the subject, it really is a big deal. Now, what are you going to do about this situation?"

"Well, from now on she can get her own beverages."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Voyager and Deep Space Nine and it's characters are owned by CBS Paramount. The story and original characters are mine.

* * *

Doctor Franklin suspected Icheb was probably completely serious, but then again, when wasn't he? "You're not joking are you? You really think letting Ensign Wildman get her own refreshments is going to help this situation? Don't you realize it's too late for that now? The cat is out of the bag. Everyone on this vessel knows there is some sort of close bond between you." 

"Don't you think everyone might be overreacting somewhat? We're just…" Icheb was clearly struggling to provide the proper word.

"You see, you don't even know how to describe your relationship with her."

"As I said before, we're really more like family."

"But, you want more, don't you? You want to have a romantic relationship with her don't you?"

"I think…I don't…should I…what am I going to do?"

"I can't believe it, you're positively incoherent, another first for you. You certainly are piling them up today. What are you going to do about this situation?"

"Would you _please_ stop asking me the same question? I don't know."

"You had better figure it out and soon. This situation is taking on a life of its own. It's late, I should be going and let you continue with whatever you were doing when I barged in here."

"Sure Doc, I'll see you later."

"Of course you will, it's a small ship."

Icheb couldn't concentrate on work after the doctor left. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Naomi. Exactly when did he fall in love with her? Was he really in love with her, or was it just a familial love he felt for her? No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did he realize that was definitely not the case. He wanted to pursue romance with Naomi. Could he do that? He was the First Officer and she was a green Ensign fresh out of the Academy. Not only was fraternizing with subordinates frowned upon, it might ruin one of the closest relationships he had ever forged if she didn't reciprocate his feelings. How did she feel about him? Should he just ask her? He decided for now, he should try and keep things on a purely professional level, at least until he figured out what to do. By keeping things professional, he could observe her behavior towards him, then he might get a hint of how she was feeling.

* * *

Naomi stared at the ceiling of her quarters. She had gone to bed as soon as she could. Her bunkmate Mary had questioned her about Icheb, their life on Voyager, how Naomi felt about Icheb and any other aspect of the relationship between them. Naomi was having difficulty falling asleep because she was going over the events of the day in her head. The most startling aspect of the day was her gradual realization her feelings for Icheb might be more than just friends. She didn't know how to categorize her feelings for him. Were they friends, colleagues, family, or what?

* * *

Captain Ezri Dax sat in her quarters profoundly worried. Her entire ship had been disrupted with the arrival of one Ensign. She should have realized this Ensign was going to be trouble when her First Officer blushed while he recommended her for the Stellar Cartography opening. She had, at one time, been a counselor; his reaction to her should have been obvious. Icheb had shown the classic signs of what could only be described as a teenage crush. The problem was; he hadn't been a teenager for years. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: CBS Paramount owns Voyager and it's characters. The original characters and the story are mine.

Thanks for all your kind reviews. I am having a great time writing this story. I hope you are enjoying reading half as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please read & review! I love feedback!!

* * *

Naomi was late waking due to her inability to get to sleep the previous night. Consequently she had to rush through her breakfast and was almost late for her first duty shift. Luckily she got to stellar cartography at the exact moment her shift was due to begin. She had intended to arrive slightly early to familiarize herself with the department and perhaps some of the personnel. Upon entering the department, she immediately went to the office of the department leader, a Vulcan male named Slor whom she had met the previous day. He was at his desk but looked up as she approached. When she reached the threshold of his office, she stood at attention and addressed him formally, "Ensign Wildman reporting for duty, sir."

"Ensign, please come in and take a seat. I would like to welcome you to our department. I expect nothing less than your best effort at all times. Your academy record indicates you should do well here. Today, you will be familiarizing yourself with the department, as well as the procedures, personnel, and hierarchy therein. We are currently working on a report for the Captain, she wants a detailed survey of the region we are currently mapping. This report should have a special emphasis on anomalies and other factors which will effect normal ship operations."

She spent the morning happily occupied with her job and learning about the workings of her new department. Now that she was occupied and concentrating on her job, she truly relaxed for the first time since arriving on the Lindbergh. This is what she was meant to do. She could perform her job with complete confidence. She was well trained and felt she was finally contributing to the ship, not just the ship's grapevine. It was a relief not to worry about her personal issues. Icheb was only a faint thought at the back of her mind.

When it was time for lunch, she was invited to join a group of her coworkers in the mess hall. They all ordered their meals, Naomi ordered the pleeka rind casserole for herself, and gathered around a table. The topic of discussion was the report with which they were all occupied, the atmosphere was friendly and Naomi felt quite comfortable with these people. This is more like what Naomi expected from her first posting. As she sat with her back to the door, she couldn't see who was coming and going. But when a sudden silence fell over the group, Naomi had an idea who had just entered the mess hall. Her suspicion was reinforced when her coworkers began looking from her to the replicators and back to her with what could only be described as anticipation. All doubt about the newcomer was erased when she saw Icheb and Doctor Franklin sit at a table across the room.

Slowly they resumed their discussion of their current project. Naomi was ambivalent about Icheb's apparent return to decorum. He was ignoring her, just as the First Officer should. But on the other hand, he was _ignoring_ her. She really had to get a grip on herself. He was simply having lunch with a friend, just as she was having lunch with a group of coworkers. There was no legitimate reason for the First Officer to come over to their table and socialize.

Everyone finished their lunches and the group headed back to their department. The group of stellar cartographers spent the afternoon working on the report for the Captain. They were in a sector of the Alpha Quadrant which had not been mapped by Starfleet for several decades. Due to it's dearth of habitable planets and other stellar phenomenon, it hadn't been a priority. The Federation had been at peace for years with no major conflicts occupying their resources, and Starfleet's emphasis could be on discovery rather than defense.

After her duty shift was over, she returned to her quarters and Mary was there waiting for her. Naomi had told Mary last evening about her plans for dinner. She had asked Mary if she wanted to go with her to the mess hall and see if anyone really wanted to hear more about her family history. Naomi was sure nobody would really want to hear more, with the possible exception of the doctor. Mary had assured Naomi if there was another opportunity for the crew to observe Icheb and Naomi interacting, there was likely to be quite a crowd.

* * *

Mary and Naomi entered the Mess Hall and saw there were several people already waiting around a table with Doctor Franklin. Most of the people there had been present last evening, but a few hadn't and were unfamiliar to Naomi. They approached the table and Doctor Franklin informed Naomi, "Commander Icheb won't be joining us this evening, he said something about the duty roster being especially difficult this week." Icheb wasn't the only one from last night who wasn't there. The Captain was also conspicuously absent.

Although Naomi was relieved she wouldn't have to worry about any perceived improprieties between Icheb and herself this evening, it was obvious several of the people were disappointed. It seemed Mary was correct, some people just wanted to get a chance to see the First Officer and the new Ensign in action.

During the course of the evening, the Doctor pulled most of the information out of Naomi with well crafted questions. She told them all about the first letter she and her mother had received when the Doctor was sent back from his away mission to the Alpha Quadrant. How, when two way communications were established, she got to speak to her father for the first time. She told them of the joy of arriving home, and all the resulting celebrations. She also told how it was a somewhat difficult adjustment for the members of the Voyager family to get used to life after Voyager. While it was true most of them had family and loved ones with whom they had been reunited, the Voyager crew was a family as well. A family used to the constant togetherness which had helped them to persevere all those years in the Delta Quadrant. She had gained a father, but Voyager was the only home she had ever known. The crew scattered and went on to new adventures, but they never lost track of each other. Naomi still corresponded with Seven and the others, but she still missed them every single day. By including this aspect of the Voyager saga, she hoped to let her crew members know it was perfectly normal, the way she and Icheb interacted. They were part of the same family and always would be. But who was she really trying to convince, the others or herself? The answer was, of course, both.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount owns Voyager and it's characters. The original characters and story are mine.

Author's note: I am preparing for my upcoming vacation which will begin in late April. Updates may be delayed, but never fear, I will finish this particular Naomi & Icheb story before I leave. I have plans for more adventures of the Lindbergh, it's first officer and newest ensign in the future.

* * *

After her first week of duty, Naomi Wildman was tired but happy with the way things were going. She hadn't seen Icheb except in passing, and they only exchanged greetings then. Icheb seemed to be keeping things on a purely professional level, which was probably the safest course of action at this juncture.

Her first day off coincided with the monthly ship Kadis Kot tournament. Mary had informed her that Icheb would win, he always won, but it was a point of pride for the second place contestant to make it to the final match against Icheb. Naomi had entered the tournament anyway. Only the two player form was used in the tournament, which was the brainchild of Icheb and had become quite popular. The games were single elimination format. Win and you continued, lose and you were out. Naomi looked forward to playing her favorite game again; she had missed her regular games with the various members of Voyager's crew.

She and Mary entered the Mess Hall together and the room was set up for the tournament. All the tables had boards and pieces ready for the contestants. Mary never played but she was one of the regular spectators, she told Naomi the spectators enjoyed not only watching the games, but discussing them as they watched. She said trying to predict who would win which game was as much fun, or maybe more fun, than playing. When the time for the tournament was to begin, the contestants found their assigned boards and play began.

Naomi had never met her first opponent who was an unjoined Trill Ensign from Security. The game ended rapidly because Naomi won easily. The next few hours were spent playing and in between games she and the other players would get a slight break. There was time for the players to get a snack or a beverage and relax for a few minutes before their next match. Naomi was having no trouble winning all of her games. She realized this was probably a side benefit from playing so many games against former Borg drones at such a young age. It had taught her to play at a very high level.

The number of contestants dwindled to only a few and finally the two remaining players were determined. There was to be an hour break between the qualifying games and the final match. Everyone was surprised when the final was to be between Icheb and Naomi. During the break word spread quickly and the group of spectators grew to include practically everyone who wasn't on duty.

Before the match started, Naomi addressed Icheb in a whisper, so they weren't overheard, "If I beat you, you're not going to sweep all the pieces onto the floor again, are you?"

Icheb's reply was in a whisper as well, "Since Rebi and Azan aren't here to cause trouble, I will try to restrain myself. Besides, you won't win." Icheb and Naomi both smiled at the memory of their first attempt to play Kadis Kot under Seven of Nine's strict guidelines. As they were getting seated Icheb continued the inside joke between the two of them by stating, no longer in a whisper, "Fun will now commence." Naomi broke into full fledged laughter, which was intensified when Icheb lifted one eyebrow in a dead on imitation of Seven.

Naomi heard the doctor say to Threm, the chief engineer, "See, I told you he's a funny guy."

To which the Bolian answered, "At least Ensign Wildman thinks so."

It was unclear if all the spectators were there for the game, or for the opportunity to see the First Officer and the Ensign in the spotlight. Even though Naomi and Icheb hadn't spent any time together since her first day on the ship, the rumors persisted. The whole ship was abuzz with speculation about the exact nature of their relationship. The prevailing opinion was that Icheb and Naomi were childhood sweethearts who had been reunited by way of the First Officer's direct action. Others opined they were just good friends. A few even thought they actually hated each other. However, that particular opinion was dismissed as someone's idea of a joke.

The game was close, but when it was over, the Kadis Kot King (another of Mary's nicknames for Icheb) had been dethroned. The Mess Hall was full of shocked individuals. Icheb had lost. After the group recovered from the shock, a round of applause filled the Mess Hall.

The ship wide communications system cut through the revelry as the Captain demanded, "Commander Icheb and Ensign Wildman report to the bridge immediately."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount owns Voyager and its characters. The original story and characters are mine.

Author's note: I am by no means a scientist, so please excuse any scientific faux pas.

* * *

Naomi and Icheb exited the turbolift to the bridge and the Captain was waiting for them. "Let's go to my ready room." 

The Captain moved behind her desk and sat down. She indicated Icheb and Naomi should be seated as well. The pair of Kadis Kot combatants had no clue what to expect from the Captain's summons, but whatever they had been imagining this wasn't it; "A wormhole has suddenly opened just a few light years from here, and it appears to lead straight to the Delta Quadrant." This certainly explained why she wanted to see the two of them. "There seems to be a ship lodged in the wormhole from which we are receiving a distress signal. Even more extraordinarily the distress signal is being sent by Ambassador Neelix."

Naomi and Icheb sat in shocked silence staring at the Captain. Icheb found his voice first, "Why is Neelix in a wormhole coming here from the Delta Quadrant?"

"It would probably save a few moments if you were to watch the message." The Captain swiveled her computer towards the pair and started playback of the message. A slightly out of focus image of Neelix appeared on the screen. "Ambassador Neelix to Starfleet, I hope you receive this Starfleet. I am in a wormhole on my way to the Alpha Quadrant. My settlement has been destroyed and I am the only survivor. My ship is damaged and I am requesting assistance as soon as possible. Please hurry Starfleet. Neelix out."

"The message has been repeating since we first detected it. Efforts to establish two way communications have been unsuccessful. I want the two of you, our Delta Quadrant experts, Dr. Franklin and an engineer to take the Ruth Elder and set out as soon as possible. As you know we are conducting precision surveys and we need to stay at our present stationary coordinates to do so. Time is of the essence, so I have already ordered the shuttle prepared. Doctor Franklin and Ensign Melody will meet you in the shuttle bay. Dismissed."

* * *

In the turbolift going to the shuttle bay the two were deeply concerned about their friend and still somewhat shocked at the sudden turn of events. All thoughts of the Kadis Kot tournament and the fun they had playing against each other had flown from their minds. "Icheb, do you think Neelix is okay? I hope we get there in time. What could have happened?" 

"I don't know; maybe their colony defensive systems failed, maybe another asteroid collided with them, maybe those miners overwhelmed them. I just don't know."

As the turbolift slowed, they realized that they had been standing extremely closely and they were holding hands without realizing how it had happened. Icheb, while keeping Naomi's hand in his, bent his elbow bringing their clasped hands to the level of their faces, "We really need to talk about this."

"I know, but right now…"

"Right now, we find Neelix." Luckily they were alone because the grapevine would go into overdrive if it was known they were not only holding hands but could finish each other's sentences. Before the turbolift door opened they reluctantly let go of each other's hands. They both needed the comfort of the other right now. Hearing Neelix was in trouble scared both of them a great deal.

* * *

In the corridor approaching the shuttle bay, Naomi asked Icheb, "What is the Ruth Elder? I haven't yet familiarized myself with the ship's shuttles. I didn't anticipate going on an away mission so soon." 

"It's our Paris class shuttle. I sometimes catch myself calling it the Delta Flyer. All our shuttles are named after early Earth aviation pioneers. We have the Orville Wright, the Wilbur Wright, the Amelia Earhart, the Wiley Post and the Bessie Coleman as well."

They entered the shuttle bay to find Dr. Franklin and Naomi's roommate Mary waiting for them. The CMO could tell by their faces Naomi and Icheb were deeply worried so he tried to set their minds at ease, "Finally my obsession with Voyager might come in handy. I've studied the EMH's medical logs extensively, so I am thoroughly familiar with Ambassador Neelix' physiology if treatment is necessary."

Oddly, this bit of information seemed to comfort both of them.

* * *

The away team wasted no time, the Ruth Elder disembarked the Lindbergh less than 30 minutes after Naomi and Icheb got the news from the Captain. The doctor and Mary could see Naomi and Icheb were incredibly worried, so they didn't try to engage them in irrelevant conversation, they carried out the routine duties of a shuttle away mission. After four hours of tense silence interspersed with minimal conversation they were at last within visual range of the wormhole. Naomi scanned it and reported to the others, "It appears to be a textbook class one wormhole. All neutrino emissions are at the perfect level for a stable wormhole." 

Mary could tell by her roommate's voice something was troubling Naomi. "So, if the wormhole seems stable and everything seems fine, why do you sound dubious?"

"It's too perfect. There are no random fluctuations, no subspace contortions, no temporal variants and that's just almost impossible. Also I am getting faint readings of bioplasmic discharges, neurogenic energy and organic compounds, all of which are anomalous in wormholes." At this point Naomi started talking to herself as if trying to remember something. "Perfect wormhole, no random emissions, bioplasmic discharges, this is familiar, but why? Where have I seen this before?"

Mary reported, "I've been trying to raise Ambassador Neelix, but with no success. His distress signal is still repeating, and his ship still seems to be intact."

"If his ship is still intact, then he is probably still intact." Doctor Franklin added to the conversation in an attempt to reassure the away team.

"There is something about this, I remember this from somewhere." Naomi couldn't shake the feeling she should know the significance of these readings. She closed her eyes trying to focus her mind on finding whatever memory she needed while chanting a strange mantra, "Bioplasmic discharges, organic compounds, and neurogenic energy. Bioplasmic discharges, organic compounds, neurogenic energy. Bioplasmic discharges, organic compounds, neurogenic energy." She had no idea how long she had been concentrating, but she was peripherally aware the shuttle had become very quiet. She assumed the others were keeping their chatter at a minimum in order to give her every advantage in figuring out this puzzle.

Finally the memory came bursting to the forefront of her mind and her eyes snapped open, "The telepathic pitcher plant! Icheb…" She intended to tell Icheb to reverse course, but realized while she had been pulling the memory out of the recesses of her childhood with her eyes closed, all the others had lost consciousness. She scanned them all with a tricorder; Mary and Dr. Franklin appeared to be in a deep catatonic or coma like state, but for some unknown reason, Icheb was just in a deep sleep. After confirming the shuttle had passed the threshold of the "wormhole" she tried to divert the Ruth Elder away from the bioplasmic organism, but her attempts failed.

Naomi then tried to hail the Lindbergh, but she got no response. "He's keeping me from communicating with my ship." She knew, now that she had remembered what they were up against, the other members of the away team were having some of their fondest wishes come true. The creature's psychogenic manipulation was probably making their every desire seem real. Since Icheb wasn't as deeply under as the other two, not to mention he was in command, she decided to try waking him. Naomi thought she would first try the easiest, least invasive way of waking him, then if need be, escalate her attempts. She turned his chair around so she was standing over his seated form with her hands on his shoulder. Gently shaking him, she implored, "Icheb, wake up. Icheb, I need you to wake up. We're in big trouble and I can't do this on my own." She wasn't sure but he seemed to be stirring. Encouraged by this result, the intensity with which she was shaking him increased. "Icheb, it's me Naomi. Wake up." She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but wasn't convinced she was succeeding.

She almost cried with relief when his eyes opened the tiniest bit. "Icheb, wake up, come on, I need you."

Icheb seemed very groggy and unable to focus, but Naomi was happy he was no longer unconscious, even semi-consciousness was an improvement. He looked at her face as if unable to focus, "Naomi Wildman?"

"Yes, it's me, Naomi Wildman."

Icheb had put his hands on her arms, and Naomi thought he was going to try and stand up. Not being convinced standing up was a good idea since he didn't appear to be in control of all his faculties, she tried to hold him in the chair by pressing down on his shoulders.

It became apparent he had no intention of standing up when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. "Naomi Wildman, I love you." Pulling her face towards his he was kissing her before she realized what he had said.


	13. Chapter 13

Naomi wasn't resisting Icheb's kiss. She was, in fact, rather enjoying it and was actively reciprocating. Her arms were wrapped around Icheb just as his were around her. It felt wonderful to be in his arms, she had been imagining this since arriving on the Lindbergh. She knew she loved him, probably had for a long time, but was this real love or puppy love? Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew now was not the time to be romantically distracted.

She moved her hands to the side of Icheb's face so she was cupping his face in her small hands. With great effort and regret she disengaged her lips from Icheb's, but made no effort to stand up, she stayed seated comfortably on his lap. "Icheb, wake up, you need to snap out of it. We're in trouble."

"I'm awake, and I know we're in trouble. What are we going to do about this?"

"I mean the shuttle is in trouble."

They had only been looking at each other but when they looked around, the situation in the shuttle had changed drastically. The view out the window no longer showed the internal structure of the bioplasmic organism which Naomi, in her youth, had dubbed the telepathic pitcher plant. They were surrounded by a clear starscape. Dr. Franklin and Naomi's roommate Mary were nowhere in sight. "Icheb, something is definitely wrong here. We were being pulled into the pitcher plant organism, and the Doctor and Mary were unconscious. Now they're gone!"

Before either of them had an opportunity to investigate the whereabouts of their crewmates, or the disappearance of the bioplasmic organism, the Ruth Elder was filled with a flash of brilliant white light. When it cleared there stood before them a familiar figure. Who was singing an odd rhyming song:

"Itchy and Naomi, sittin' in a tree

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Q-Ball, what have you done?" Icheb didn't seem terribly worried at the sudden appearance of a member of the Q Continuum, probably because he considered Q Junior to be a good friend. Nor did he show any indication he intended to dislodge Naomi from his lap.

"What have _I _done? _I'm_ not the one who decided a potentially life threatening situation was the perfect time to declare my love for a certain ensign and start kissing her." Q Junior replied with as much wounded indignation as he could summon.

"What have you done with Todd and Ensign Melody? Where's Neelix?"

"Oh, that, well, your shipmates are back on the ship, completely conscious and only slightly confused. The fur ball, Mrs. Fur ball and all the little fur balls are safe on their asteroid."

"You did all of this didn't you? Neelix was never in any danger and the wormhole wasn't real, right?"

"Right." Q's demeanor made it clear that he was very pleased with himself.

"Why?" Icheb knew his friend Q was up to something, but he had no idea what could possibly be the motive for this elaborate deception.

"I'm just being Q, as in Qpid."

Naomi, still in Icheb's lap thought she should point out the obvious, "There's no Q in cupid."

"You spell cupid the way _you_ want to, and I'll spell it the way _I _want to, Miss Wildman. You certainly have become a beautiful young woman, the last time I saw you, you were still a kid on Voyager. Ahh, how time flies."

"Thanks, you still look the same."

"A benefit of Q-ness is having unlimited control of space, time, matter and one's appearance. I could just as easily look like an Earth canine if I wanted to." Q sat down in one of the seats behind the normally forward facing pilot's seat. Since Icheb and Naomi were already facing the back of the shuttle, it made for a nice conversational atmosphere. Q looked as if he was settling in for a nice long discussion with some old friends. He snapped and all of them had a beverage in their hand. Icheb had a glass of carbonated water, something he had acquired a taste for after arriving on Earth. Naomi had a glass of papalla juice. It was difficult to tell what Q's drink was, but whatever it was, it emitted bright pink steam. Naomi and Icheb took sips from their drinks, then set them aside so as not to hamper their ability to hold onto each other.

Icheb's foggy brain seemed to have cleared. "Now, let me get this straight; you created the illusion of a wormhole…"

"It wasn't a wormhole, it was that telepathic pitcher plant Seven, the doctor and I had to escape with Qatai's help. Which is why you were all unconscious."

"So, the wormhole turned into a bioplasmic organism and rendered everyone unconscious, Neelix and his fellow Talaxians are still safe and sound on their asteroid colony, and we were never in any danger, right?"

"Right."

"I'll ask you again, why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Itchy?"

"Q, if it were obvious, would I ask the question?"

"I suppose not. I did it for you, for both of you."

Naomi asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" Icheb was nodding his head in support of Naomi's inquiry.

"Well, how should I put this? You, both of you, needed a kick in the pants."

At their blank expressions, Q continued his explanation. "Look at you; she's sitting on your lap with her arm across your shoulders. You have your arm around her, you both look cozy and content. Yesterday it was, 'Sir' and 'Ensign' when you passed each other in the corridors. The two of you were skulking around that ship of yours like a couple of love sick teenagers and someone had to do something about it; I elected myself. Now you look like a pair of lovebirds. I would say my method has been 100 percent effective. "

Icheb couldn't decide if he was angry or amused at his friend's interference. "You could have let us work it out."

"Itchy, I'm immortal, which means I have all the time in the galaxy, and I wasn't sure you and Naomi were going to 'work it out' in time for my _dotage_. I let you finish your little non-exploding Kadis Kot game, didn't I? Anyway, you showed no signs of 'working it out,' you were ignoring each other."

"Did you ever think," Naomi addressed Q, "maybe we were ignoring each other because it was the best course of action considering our careers?"

"What, does Starfleet discourage crew fraternization? Doesn't sound very enlightened to me."

"Q, you know better. It's just our ranks are not, um, well…"

"He is referring to the disparity in our ranks. He is the first officer, second in command, and I just arrived from the Academy. I am the lowest Ensign on the ship, and as such, it isn't really appropriate for us to, um, well…"

"Go ahead, continue Naomi, it wouldn't be appropriate for you and Icheb to…what?"

Q got the answer in stereo as they both replied, "Fraternize."

Q smirked, "Do you call kissing in a shuttle fraternizing? I thought fraternizing was more along the lines of playing Kadis Kot, or eating dinner together."

"Q, should we even try to communicate with our ship?"

"No, I have dampened all outgoing communications, and you're evading the issue. Why can't two people who are obviously fond of each other," this statement was accompanied by a wave in the direction of the couple in the pilot's seat, "pursue a relationship if they want to? You do want to don't you? If either one of you deny it, I swear I'll fling this shuttle to the Delta Quadrant!"

Icheb rolled his eyes, "You're just being ridiculous. And why do you care if we have a relationship or not?"

"Why do I care? Why wouldn't I care? Like I said, Q as in Qpid! And in my capacity as Qpid, I would like to clear up one little matter which my appearance may have interrupted. Icheb, you have told Naomi you love her, do you deny it, or are you going to claim it was induced by your addlepated condition?"

Icheb was blushing, "No, I don't deny it, because it's true." As reinforcement of his statement, he kissed Naomi gently on the cheek.

"Good, now we're making progress. However, I don't believe Miss Wildman has responded directly to your declaration. How about it, Naomi? How do you feel about him?"

Before she could answer Icheb assured her, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Q-ball is just being perverse. He thinks he's funny."

"It's okay, I appreciate you trying to give me an out. However, I don't think he would have asked the question if he didn't already know the answer. Isn't that right Q?"

"True." Q didn't even attempt to keep the self satisfied smirk from his face.

Icheb whispered, "Does that mean…?"

Before answering she moved her face towards his so their foreheads were touching. "That I love you as well? Yes, I do, I think I have for years."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek Voyager, Deep Space Nine or the characters associated with them, darn it! Nor am I making money from this story, double darn it!

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the visits to and reviews of this Niche (my nickname for the couple of Naomi and Icheb) story!!

* * *

Also, special thanks to KTarra who initially brought the problems this chapter was having to my attention!! I have no idea why this chapter was disappearing and reappearing, but hopefully this reposting of it will help!

* * *

On the Lindberg, Dr. Franklin and Ensign Mary Melody had suddenly appeared in sickbay, fully conscious and with no idea how they got there. Dr. Franklin tapped his COM badge, "Franklin to Dax, Captain could you come to sickbay please."

"Todd, why are you in sickbay?"

"I'm not sure Captain."

"On my way, Dax out."

While Dr. Franklin was talking to the Captain, Mary had tried getting in touch with Icheb and Naomi. Neither of whom answered hails. "Dr. Franklin, I can't raise Commander Icheb or Naomi."

"Curiouser and curiouser."

Mary looked at the doctor, "What?"

"Never mind Ensign, it's a quote from ancient Earth literature."

After a few minutes Ezri strode into sickbay, "Doctor what's going on? How did you get back here, and where is the rest of the away team?"

"These are all very good questions. Unfortunately I have no answers. Ensign Melody has tried to raise the others, and they don't answer."

"On my way down here, I checked with the transporter room, and they report no transporter activity of any sort anywhere on the ship since prior to the away mission. So the question remains, how did you get here? What happened on the Ruth Elder?"

Mary addressed both the CMO and the Captain, "The last thing I remember clearly was Naomi had scanned the wormhole, and was confused about the readings she was getting. She said recognized the readings from somewhere. Right, Doctor?"

"I remember that. But then, I think I may have lost consciousness. The next thing I knew we were here in sickbay."

The captain's COM badge chirped, "T'Phir to Captain Dax."

"Go ahead T'Phir."

"Captain, the wormhole as well as the Ruth Elder have disappeared from sensors."

The three officers exchanged worried glances. "Did the Ruth Elder pass into the wormhole which then closed?" Ezri asked hopefully.

"No sir, they just vanished. The wormhole showed no signs of change which would indicate it was closing. One minute they were there, the next they were gone."

"Thanks T'Phir, keep scanning and let me know of any changes, Dax out."

She addressed her CMO and Ensign Melody, "Do you two have any theories as to where they went?"

They were both shaking their heads. Dr. Franklin suggested, "Maybe they went away on a romantic retreat?"

Mary started to laugh, but when she saw the annoyed look on her Captain's face, she turned it into an unconvincing cough.

"Todd, I realize you have a somewhat bizarre sense of humor, but this isn't the time for it."

"Sorry Captain. I was just trying to introduce some levity into the situation."

"We don't need levity. What we need is to determine why the two of you were separated from the others, and what happened to the wormhole and our shuttle."

Todd suggested, very reluctantly, "I have a wild, bizarre, highly improbable guess." The Captain cringed expecting another of Todd's attempts at humor. "Captain, I'm serious. As you know, Icheb and I are good friends so I know something about his friends and history. I think, perhaps, a friend of his, not a member of the crew, could be responsible. He does have a friend with this kind of power."

The Captain considered the doctor's idea, "Q. You may be on to something Todd."

Mary was confused, "Q, you mean _the_ Q. The one who introduced Starfleet to the Borg? That Q?"

"Not exactly," Todd explained, "His son. Q's son and Icheb are really very good friends."

Ezri was intrigued, "It's a possibility. But why would he do something like this?"

"Dax, think about it. The more I consider it, the more I like it. Out of nowhere a wormhole appears which not only goes to the Delta Quadrant, but has a member of the famous Voyager clan stranded in it. And this happens in close proximity (astronomically speaking, of course) to a ship which has not one, but two other members of that same group? What are the odds? This happens while we are compelled by our current mission to be in a stationary position, necessitating an away mission. Said away mission goes awry and the two away team members who are _not_ former Voyager crew members are inexplicably whisked away by an unknown method? It positively shouts Q to me."

"It sounds logical Doctor, but to what end?"

"There you have me. I can't even begin to guess."

Mary was still stunned, as well as extremely nervous, "I had hoped to avoid any and all contact with the continuum."

"Remember Ensign Melody, this is just a theory," Doctor Franklin said in an attempt to calm down the increasing agitated Ensign.

The Captain considered the doctor's theory and was slowly convincing herself it had merit. "Todd, I like your theory too. It all fits, this whole situation would be very easy for a member of the continuum to create. Also, it explains why all the phenomena have left no discernable traces. No transporter activity, none of the readings one would expect from a wormhole closing after the shuttle entered it. Now, how do we go about investigating all this?"

"I'm just the idea man. I have no idea how one would go about investigating the activity of a member of the Q continuum."

Q was beaming. "I told you, Q as in Qpid. Aren't you glad I dropped in on your little away mission?"

Icheb tore his eyes away from Naomi in order to address his friend. "Dropped in? You caused our away mission."

"So I did. Do you disapprove of my methods? If so, I can bring back your coworkers. Do you really want that?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Q continued, "I thought not. Now that we've had a mutual declaration of love, what will be your next step?" At their blank stares, Q observed, "You look flummoxed."

Icheb looked puzzled by Q's verbiage. "You seem to have developed a fondness for obscure ancient Earth expressions. I noticed it earlier when you referred to your dotage, my addlepated condition and now we looked flummoxed. I should introduce you to Todd, Dr. Franklin, he also has a fondness for obscure expressions. The two of you would make quite the couple."

Q chuckled. "Already it begins. Are you going to be one of those obnoxious people who having found love, insist on trying to make all your unattached friends find love as well? Besides, I don't think Dr. Franklin has any trouble finding companionship. Also, you're evading the issue _again_."

"I know I am. It's a difficult situation and I have no idea how we're going to handle it. Do you Naomi?"

"No, no idea. Do you Mr. Omnipotent?"

"Hey, I like that. From now on you may address me as Mr. Omnipotent."

"Seriously Q, since you have made this your business, do you have any suggestions?"

"Only one, don't try to conceal your relationship. I doubt there has been a successfully concealed relationship on your ship ever. Which is one of the problems with science vessels, too many scientists who can't turn off their professional curiosity."

"Thanks, that's a big help. Naomi, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"If you would like, I could set the two of you up on an uninhabited planet. You could have an entire planet to yourselves for the rest of you lives."

Icheb and Naomi both rolled their eyes at this.

"Obviously not, are you two ready to return to your ship?"

Icheb and Naomi thought for a moment and she suggested, "I don't think so, not yet anyway. We should probably come to some decision before we get back to the Lindbergh. It's going to be difficult enough explaining what went on here."

"No, I doubt you will have too much difficulty explaining things."

"Alright Q-ball, what does that mean?"

"Never mind, Itchy. Would you like some assistance in making this decision? Or should I leave you alone now?"

"If you leave, will we be able to get ourselves back to the ship? Where are we anyway?" Carefully, so Naomi wouldn't fall off his lap, he swiveled his chair to look at the display panels. After a quick glance Icheb realized what Q had done. By the position of the stars, he determined they were outside the Lindbergh's sensor range by two light years. They were just far enough so the ship couldn't locate the Ruth Elder, but close enough for them to be able to return without Q's assistance.

He swiveled the chair back to its former position facing Q. "It would take several days for us to get back."

"Do you remember how to open a spatial flecture? You could just open one up when you're ready to return."

Icheb thought about it and believed he could do it, but to be sure he and Q went over the procedures. While they were doing this, Naomi excused herself and went back to the aft compartment to freshen up and collect herself. When she returned to the forward cabin, the two men were finished with their flecture review and were reminiscing.

"Now that you're back Naomi, I am going to take my leave. It was great to see you both. If either of you need my help in the future, just call me."

Naomi asked, "How do we do that?"

"Just call me. You know, shout 'Q' at the top of your lungs. It may take anywhere from a moment to a few hours, but I will show up." Q snapped his fingers, white light momentarily filled the cabin, and he was gone.

Naomi sat down in the chair Q had been occupying. The two just stared at each other for awhile until Icheb broke the silence, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Q was right. Trying to hide our relationship would be disastrous."

"I agree. But should we even pursue a relationship?"

"You are too important to me not to pursue this. At least that's how I feel about it. How do you feel?"

Naomi answered by getting up and walking over to Icheb, bending over and kissing him. This time they kissed without any hesitation or doubts as to the others feelings. She returned to her former position in his lap and gently withdrew her lips from his. "You are too important to me as well. I love you Icheb."

"I love you too, and I think everyone on the Lindbergh will just have to get used to the fact we are together. We are together aren't we?"

As Naomi leaned in for another kiss she whispered, "Definitely."

* * *

Author's Note: This is more or less the end of this Niche story (a short epilogue will follow in a few days). However, I have plans for future stories of the Lindbergh, Icheb, Naomi and the others. 


	15. Epilogue

Obligatory Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount still owns Voyager and Deep Space Nine, nor am I making money off this story. I'm just doing it for the fun!

* * *

When T'Phir noticed the change on the ship's sensors, she immediately addressed the Captain, "Captain, there is a spatial rift opening off our port bow." This pronouncement broke the tense silence which had gripped the bridge of the USS Lindbergh since the Ruth Elder's disappearance a few hours before. 

Dax responded, "On main viewer."

As the entire bridge crew watched, the Ruth Elder emerged from the spatial disturbance. The COMM came to life. "Ruth Elder to Lindbergh." The Captain sighed in relief at the sound of her First Officer's voice.

"Go Ahead Icheb."

"Permission to dock, sir."

"Granted, are you and Ensign Wildman alright?"

"Affirmative."

The Captain was already out of her chair and on her way to the turbolift when she addressed the Science Officer, "T'Phir, you have the bridge."

Dax heard T'Phir's response as the turbolift doors closed in front of her. She tapped her COMM badge, "Dax to Franklin."

The doctor answered immediately, "Go Ahead."

"Meet me in the shuttle bay, the Ruth Elder is back."

"Acknowledged, Franklin out."

The Captain and CMO arrived at the shuttle bay doors simultaneously. As they entered the shuttle bay, Icheb and Naomi were emerging from the Ruth Elder. It was obvious something unusual had occurred during their time alone on the shuttle, because they were holding hands. Dax and Dr. Franklin were intrigued, but getting answers from her officers was the priority. "Report Commander, what happened out there? Where have you been?"

"It's a long story, sir."

"Undoubtedly, but I would still like to hear it."

"Yes sir. The apparent wormhole, the ship stranded in it, as well as Neelix's presence on the ship were all illusions created by Q."

Todd yelped triumphantly, "I was right!"

The Captain explained, "Dr. Franklin suggested the possibility of interference by Q. But to what end?"

Icheb turned to Naomi and asked, "How did he put it Naomi?"

"He said we needed a kick in the pants."

"Meaning what?"

"He was loosing patience with Naomi and me."

Dax was trying not to loose _her_ patience, "In what regards?"

"He was trying to play matchmaker."

Looking from her first officer to Ensign Wildman she asked, "Was he successful?"

They answered in unison, "Yes, he was."

The doctor said, "Wonderful." He really looked as though he meant just that. However, the Captain's scowl stopped him from making any other comment. It was clear she was unhappy about this turn of events.

Dax asked Icheb, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means we are a couple. You know, together, romantically."

"I know what a being a couple means. I still would like to hear the particulars of your away mission after Todd and Ensign Melody disappeared, which I assume was also Q's doing."

"Yes, sir, he sent them back to the ship after everyone but Naomi lost consciousness." He reported the rest of the story to his Captain, at least the details about Q and his intentions. He omitted the more personal details which he felt were private issues between Naomi and him.

Icheb was intrigued by the two diametrically opposed reactions he was detecting from the Captain and Doctor Franklin. While the doctor seemed to be bursting with happiness at the news of his new love interest, the Captain seemed extremely unhappy about it.

"You should both get some rest now, however, I want to see both of you in my ready room at 0800 tomorrow." With that the Captain departed the shuttle bay.

Once the doors shut behind her, Dr. Franklin looked at Naomi and Icheb who were once again holding hands, "I think you're in trouble." Naomi and Icheb were both nodding their heads in agreement. "Since you've been given a reprieve until tomorrow's inquisition, how about some dinner?"

The three of them left the shuttle bay on the way to the mess hall. In order to indicate their new status without having to make a ship wide announcement, Icheb and Naomi held hands until they arrived at the mess hall. They had passed several crew members who obviously didn't miss the significance of this. These crew members didn't even attempt to conceal their interest at the sight of the First Officer and Ensign Wildman's public display of affection. By the time they ordered their dinner, the rumor mill of the Lindbergh had gone into overdrive. Word was spreading quickly.

* * *

This is the end of this particular NIche story. I am going to be on vacation for the next month or so, and I may or may not be able to post the next set of chapters which will take place immediately after the events in this story. This story will continue, but it may be some time before it gets posted. 

Thanks so much for all the interest in and kind reviews of this story. I have one question though, should I continue to post my NIche stories under Voyager or the Other category?


End file.
